Paper Flowers
by naioka1992
Summary: Part of the Evanescence Trials. oneshot songfic to Evanescence's Imaginary. Hikari Malik's thoughts on the world around him...no pairings


Paper Flowers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or anything else this might relate to. If I DID own YGO, my Oc's would be in it, and THEY WOULD BE MINE!! Bwahahaha!

NOTE: _**Song lyrics**_

_ Malik's thoughts (HIKARI Malik)_

Also, I haven't seen ANYTHING with Malik/Marik in it so I'm taking his personality by the fics I've read, and my imagination. Also, details of what happens to him aren't really…detailed (so why did I call them details? Hmm…interesting…). This is (again) because I haven't seen anything of Malik/Marik/whatever you wanna call him, and because I'm not too sure about what happened to him. It varies, ya know, and I'm still kinda uncertain. It's a fluffy fic of vagueness and thoughts. ENJOY!

Chapter 1 – Purple

_**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, paper flowers…!**_

_So pretty…_

_**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, paper flowers…!**_

_So, so pretty…_

_**I linger in the doorway**_

_**Of alarm clock screaming**_

_**Monsters calling my name**_

_I don't want to be afraid…but I am…I can't help it._

_Why does it have to hurt? Why can't they leave me alone?_

_**Let me stay**_

_**Where the wind will whisper to me**_

_I hear it now...does that mean he'll stop it soon?_

_**Where the raindrops**_

_**As they're falling tell a story**_

_Will there be a happy ending?_

_Tell me there will…_

…_Please._

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

_I don't know who screams for me when I'm gone…when I hide…yes, I hide. I'm not ashamed…I'm just afraid._

_**Don't say I'm out of touch**_

_To think I'm still in touch with myself…in touch with what's happening…it's my only thought of slight sanity._

…_Is that a bad thing?_

_**With this rampant chaos - your reality**_

_You live for pain, and hurt and chaos, it seems to me…why are you like that? Why did you have to pick __me?_

_**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**_

_Too well…too well...it hurts, as well…_

_**The nightmare I built my own world to escape**_

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

_I wonder what would happen if I turned those hours into days…weeks…months…_

_Maybe more, I do not know…nor do I want to right now._

_It scares me more to think like that._

_Besides, I love my family too much to leave them like that._

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**_

_I can't seem to stop…but neither can he…_

_**Cannot sleep for the fear of silent nights**_

_Some night I curl up in one corner after he has gone and left me to drag myself out after him…I scream…scream because I'm afraid where the silence will lead my thoughts if I do not make a sound._

_So I scream._

_**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**_

_I want to sleep so badly…_

_But I'm afraid to do that too._

_**The goddess of imaginary light**_

_Give me something, anything, Goddess!_

_**In my field of paper flowers**_

_At least I have my field of flowers…keep me sane…keep me hoping…keep me living…keep my will…and my dreams._

_**And candy clouds of lullaby**_

_The clouds look so pretty…not as pretty as my paper flowers, but pretty…they're so peaceful…so peaceful…_

…_Yet so far away…I fear I will never reach them._

_**I lie inside myself for hours**_

_I sleep as I lie in my field, gazing and dreaming of my clouds…_

_**And watch my purple sky fly over me**_

…_jumping and diving between them one by one, high in my purple sky._

_**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, paper flowers…!**_

…_I have purple eyes…they're so pretty…the only thing I still like about myself, actually._

_**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, paper flowers…!**_

…_I can see myself, where my __real__ body is, when I look past my clouds that cloud my fears from me…I see me screaming…that's me now…_

_My sky…is the same as my eyes…hmm…_

…_That's interesting._

**Okay…I was just listening to Evanescence's "Imaginary" when this popped into my head. I've renamed it paper flowers, as you can see, though.**

**Anyway, please review, thanks for reading this VERY random fic, naioka1992 - xoxo**


End file.
